ihave an abandond baby
by rednblue
Summary: while sam was watching a movie she didnt know that her life was about to change
1. iget a baby

**AN: HERES MY SECOND STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY**

SAM POV:

I was sitting in my room watching a movie because carly had gone to Yakima with Spencer to visit there granddad and Frednub was in one of his av meetings. When I heard the doorbell, I got up. I don't know anyone who would want to visit me my mom was in her job conference in New York so I was alone. I went down stairs I opened the door to find a basket. I picked up the basket and looked around to see if I could see the person who had put the basket outside my door. I didn't see anyone so I brought in the basket to my living room. I opened it and saw that there was a baby. I stood there in shock. I dint know what to do I had an abandoned baby.

**I LEFT IT IN A CLIFFHANGER TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. iget helped

**AN: I AM SORRY BUT I DIDN'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME SO I HAVNT BEEN ABLE TO UPLOAD**

Sam pov

I have no idea what to do so I did the only thing I could do.

"hey I need your help"

"Sam are you ok what happened?"

"you'll see when you get here just come asap"

"ok I'll be there in 15"

Just when I hung up the baby started crying omg I don't know what to do So I picked her up

"maybe she has a dirty diaper" I thought

So I checked but no. I didn't know what else to do so I tried rocking her. But while the baby was in my arms the baby grabed my breast. I got freaked out so I took the baby's hand and took it off. Just then the doorbell rang.

"oh Freddie thank god you're here"

"so what was so…" then he noticed the baby in my arms

"um Sam who's baby is that"

"I don't know I was in my room when I heard the doorbell so I came down here to answer it but when I opened the door there wasn't anybody just that basket then when I uncovered the basket I saw the baby so thats why I called you but just when I hung up the baby started crying and I don't know what wrong with it I checked if it had a dirty diaper but it doesnt"

Just when I finished talking the baby did it again he grabed my breast. I felt so weird especially since Freddie was there

" ok first of all I think that the baby is crying because its hungry"

"and how do you know that"

"well first it doesn't have a dirty diaper so that cant be it and second the baby is grabing…."

"ok ok I get it so can you help me"

"sure where are the bottles"

"no no no you hold the baby while I go make the bottle"

But I didn't wait for an answer I just gave him the baby and went to the kitchen to make the bottle. When I left I heard Freddie go into the living room

"so what are you going to do with the baby?"

**OK I LEFT IT ON A CLIFFHANGER TELL ME WHAT SHOULD SAM DO WHITH THE BABY? AND HERES A HINT MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPLOAD**


	3. Ifind the letter

**AN:I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a very long time I hope you still read on though. Please if anybody would like to give any plot ideas I would appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Icarly I would have never let Sam and Freddie break up**

Sam pov:

when Freddie asked me what I was going to do with the baby I didn't know what to say I hadn't really thought about it. Until now.

"I think am going to keep the baby,"

"Sam you cant keep this baby you cant handle this baby on your own you didn't even know why the baby was crying,"

"well what else am I going to do," just as I was walking back to the living room with the bottle I saw a piece of paper on the floor.

"

_Dear Samantha__,_

_I am so sorry but I had to leave my daughter with you. Don't freak out because I know your name. Remember that afternoon when you helped a homeless woman well that was me and since that day I have been so grateful to you, but recently I found out that I have cancer and I cant take care of Alexandria anymore. You are the only person that I know that will be able to take care of her because you also have you boyfriend to help you. I saw you two when you were coming out of the groovy smoothie the day I met you so I know I leave my daughter in good hands. Please take good care of my little girl._

"what do you have there Sam,"

"a note that the mother of Alex left in the basket,"

"let me see"

"no no no and no"

"Come on sam let me read the note,"

"fine!"

"ok first of all I didn't know you were nice,"

"Oh shut it Freddie,"

"Hahaha and second of all I didn't know you had a boyfriend,"

"well if you must know I don't she must have thought that you were my boyfriend,"

"oh, so now what,?"

**Please review and tell me if I should keep going. And again sorry for the long wait. And please give me any advice on the plot what should happen next.**


	4. sorry

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time and especially sorry if you thought this was an update. My computer broke and I just started college so I have had a lot of things on my mind and not a lot of time to write on either of my stories. Another reason I haven't updated is because I have writers block to tell you the truth I never really knew where both of my stories were going. Summer break is coming I will updated my stories but for right now I don't know how often. I am sorry because I hate it when people don't update for a long time. Anyways I was really hoping to get ideas from you guys the faster the ideas come the faster I will write. So please review and give ideas I will post this on both of my stories **


End file.
